Advice of The Dead
by Jaganashi
Summary: Hiei seemed to have experienced a complete personality turn-around after the Three Artifacts arc. As Kurama is well aware of, there had been a reason for the fire demon's behavior.


(A/N: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Hell, I don't even know many people who know what it is, unfortunately. Doesn't stop me from fangirling on various social media, to the chagrin of some friends. Just as not owning the characters doesn't stop me from writing about them. Dance puppets, dance!)

**Advice of The Dead**

Nearly two years had gone by since Hiei had stumbled upon a short-haired, plant manipulating human possessed by a demon's spirit. What could have easily been a bloody situation had actually worked in his favor. The two of them had joined their strengths in order to dispatch a common enemy, though Hiei only later learned that it had been yet another dead end in his search. Nevertheless, he had gained a somewhat tentative ally, and in the human world of all places.

Now, he sought the other out for his particular skills and knowledge. Hiei wouldn't call it trust, but rather, experience. He had sampled a glimpse as to the fox's, (as his still new jagan had shown him) abilities. Their fighting styles complimented one another, and this 'human's' spirit counterpart was well known across the lands of Makai as being a legendary thief.

"There is a mirror in spirit world that is said to grant the wish of any who holds it."

The boy's bright red hair had grown out since they last met, and the height difference had increased. Hiei was amused by the term 'a growing boy' when applied to a demon of Kurama's age, but he kept such observations to himself. Instead, he gave a face devoid of expression as the other turned to meet his eyes in the quiet forest.

"And what would your wish be, Hiei?"

The shorter of the two arched a brow slightly, expecting the 'how' or 'what' rather than the 'why.' Yet something he had said most certainly earned him the undivided attention of the companion he had so easily lured aside for this conversation. "Something was taken from me, and is being hidden away by some wretched human, no doubt."

Green eyes leveled into a somber look. A breeze swept past, playing in their hair and scattering leaves between them. Neither blinked. Kurama's voice matched the expression he wore. "And this stolen possession of yours. What good will it do you if you must die in its retrieval?"

The dark haired demon never flinched, as if already guessing the artifact's high price. "Hn. So there _is_ a reason for the name. Other than the obsessive need for those in spirit world to place everything into their labels."

Kurama slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket, adjusting his stance so that his back was angled against the wind. There was a storm in the air, and plotting was thick between them. "Yes, I'm afraid. Forlorn Hope." He was silent for several seconds, weighing options in his mind that Hiei could only guess about. A decision must have been made, however. "A life must be exchanged, so I would suggest we recruit a demon strong enough to dispose of some guards, yet be too inexperienced to realize that he's being played."

Hiei smirked in triumph, though he didn't want to let on just how relieved he was that Kurama wished to join in his little excursion. "What is this 'we', exactly? I was simply using you to gather information about the mirror."

The redhead gave him a strongly disbelieving look. "You're well aware of who I once was. If you did not believe that my particular set of skills would be an asset, then we would not be having this conversation." Something in his expression changed. Something lifted, or tilted, some insignificant fraction that Hiei only came to realize years later was an indication that the fox had come up with an plan. "Besides, there is a sword kept in that same vault that may prove to be quite...useful to me."

~v~

The heist had been successful, and Hiei was even satisfied enough to admit that it was largely due to Kurama's maneuvering and instruction. Hell, even the oaf Goki had played his part to the line, and soon enough Hiei would have his wish. His life had been about obsession and compulsion- of revenge, of bloodlust, of emptiness and longing. The world of his birth was both a disappointment and a burden lifted, but the search for his sister...and if Kurama could manipulate Goki into making the wish as he said he could, then Hiei would not have to pay the price himself.

"Why do we gotta spend this time traipsing through the Makai? I went to the human world to begin with for the food, and now that I've got this handy little orb, there isn't a meal in sight!"

Kurama didn't blink as he gently pushed away the thorny brambles while they walked. Though, Hiei noticed, his hand never made true contact before the plants would retreat to give way. "Patience, Goki. If we were to return the way we came, our passage would of been too quickly discovered. If nothing else, the Rekai have excellent trackers. We would not have had a chance to use the artifacts before spirit world forces would have fallen upon us."

The larger demon grumbled and stomped ahead of them, clearly unhappy with the plan but unable to argue. Hiei looked to Kurama. In all of his gentle manipulation of the plants and subtle words, his loot of choice seemed odd. "That bulky, ugly thing seems hardly your style, Kurama."

The kitsune looked over with an enigmatic grin. "Yes, it is a bit outside of my preferred style. But I do believe the benefits to be well worth the fashion faux pas." He lifted the hilt, admiring the thing as if it were a precious gemstone set into pearls. "Why waste time and energy with the endless task of killing humankind one by one, when they breed as quickly as rabbits? Why place myself in a position of losing my own life? With the use of the particular artifact, I can turn a city into my own canon fodder and errand boys of hell." His voice echoed with the flippancy of someone experienced in ruling over others. "Let _them_ seek all the things that I wish to find. Let the humans do the mindless killing while I focus my efforts on being the puppet-master. With this sword, I can kill. Or..."

The strike was so quick, that Hiei had to strain to followed it with his eyes. The blade sliced through the trunk of a nearby tree and within moments took the form of winged, screeching creature. It only existed for a moment, then was gone.

"...I can create others to do my bidding. It works best on humans, of course. Much more...permanent."

Hiei was entranced, eyes fixed on the spot that once stood a tree, then a demon, and now nothing. There was truth to be found in Kurama's words, and the possibilities were baffling. He looked to the other, expression showing how clearly impressed he was for a moment before collecting himself. "You truly are a brilliant strategist, Kurama."

The taller of the two slid the palm of his hand against the flat of the blade, appreciating the craftsmanship. "Indeed, I am." He glanced over, offering a good natured smile. "Tell me, Hiei. Would you like to try it?"

~v~

The sword had a mind of its own, Hiei knew. Under normal conditions, he was sure that he would not have been made its pawn. It had in fact been that very confidence that had lead him to ignore what must have been glaringly obvious to the fox.

His jagan was still a new implant. He had not quite mastered its willful power, and that very power resonated with the living sword as if they were two tines of a tuning fork. And Hiei was caught between them.

He had not felt a bloodlust like this since his days as a bandit, killing any who crossed his path. As the jagan could be used to send his consciousness out into the world, so it could also pull other energies within. And this sword had very dark, very powerful energy.

His confidence soared to heights beyond the nature of reality. The power whispered through his mind. _These humans are weak. This world is soft. We are invincible._ His jagan did not wish to part from this new partnership, and Hiei was finding it incredibly difficult to put forth arguments. Most especially when Kurama had agreed to take the mirror instead, giving him ownership of such an intoxicating thing.

And why should he give his life rescuing a sister that he would never see again? Sacrifice the pain of obtaining his third eye, only to close it forever. Why, when there were many more direct and enjoyable means of reaping what he desired? The enslavement of the human race seemed a good start.

~v~

"Sorry. I must withdraw from this alliance."

Hiei's surprise was like a physical blow to the chest. "What? What is that supposed to mean? Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far."

"Yes." Short. Simple. Infuriating.

"You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world has made you just like them, spineless and ready to be walked on!" The rage was rising faster than should have been normal. It was deep and red and blinding. The only thing keeping him from lashing out was the startling fact that he couldn't tell where his anger ended and the intensity of this new power began.

Goki didn't seem to even notice the thin edge that the fire demon walked on, not five feet away. "I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror."

So calm, so serene. "I can't. I have great need for it myself first."

The appearance of a spirit detective had startled the three of them, allowing another focus for Hiei's mind. It was if something had snapped, and the fury ebbed away to just below the surface again. When the young human had finished his own introduction, Kurama turned to leave the clearing. Just like that, and his back was to them. Walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The voice had been the detective's, but the question echoed the one that Hiei had wanted to ask.

"Sorry. I don't have time to be arrested."

The fire demon gritted his teeth, mouth turned down into a snarl. "Stop, Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!"

~v~

"You planned this along along, you manipulative bastard! You just wanted the mirror for yourself!"

The redhead didn't look as if he were pleased with himself. His eyes weren't mocking, as Hiei would have expected from one who so easily played him as the fool. Instead, he looked...resigned. "And what difference does it make to you now, Hiei? You've got enough power to take back what's yours and to make the human who took it suffer."

The difference was the respect. The admiration. How seamlessly they fought side by side, back to back. How Kurama's quick thinking and his own quick actions were a force to be reckoned with. What difference, indeed. How different would it be without Kurama's cool head to help Hiei keep himself afloat in the three way tug of war that his own mind had become the playground for?

Fuck him. Shouldn't have trusted to begin with. When did it become trust?

"Perhaps I just don't like betrayal."

It was raining here, outside the protective barrier that they had established. Red hair fell in streams across his throat, as if he had already died. In that instant, Hiei realized that Kurama had every intention of doing just that. He hadn't an idea as to the reason, but the fox really did have every intention of using the mirror of Forlorn Hope for himself.

"Hiei." His voice was as resigned as his eyes, but now held a hint of...regret? Not a shame of choice or action, but the sort of regret that one has about a situation or turn of events. One wishes it were different, but takes no action in changing things. "It was a successful partnership. Just...remember who you are. And don't get yourself killed when it gets out of hand."

Red eyes flashed with anger. There it was, the condescension. Had to be. "And what makes you think that I won't hold true to my own plans? Just because you're deceitful and cunning, doesn't mean that I'm not straightforward in my intentions. Why feel concern for me, when it's this human world who will suffer?"

Kurama shook his head gently and turned, still looking at Hiei. "I have very little concern for anyone. I only give a warning, from one friend to another. You're losing yourself, and you'll make mistakes. Act recklessly. Underestimate. It's only a matter of time before your plans will fail. I simply suggest to you that you abandon them before it leads to your demise."

With that, the kitsune turned away fully to begin his trek out of the woods. Raindrops fell heavy between them, thunder rumbling its disagreement. Hiei's fists clenched as he watched, cursing himself for allowing the fox his victory.

"Sorry, Kurama. But I don't take advice from dead men."


End file.
